U is for Under Pressure
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: U in my Alphabet series. KurtXScott; it was hard being a mutant but sometimes a little stress relief does wonders.


U is Under Pressure-- David Bowie and Queen

Fandom: X-Men: Evolution

Pairing: NightcrawlerXCyclops.

Rant: Hellz yeah! I am like, so totally confused this pair doesn't get more love! I loves the fuzzy dude… and obviously Cyclops doesn't get enough fic outside of the movie verse… Also, nadda when it come to Kurt sex. Why not? Seriously, am I the only furry in this community?

Okay, strike that from the record, not a furry exactly, I'm just Nightcrawlersexual.

It always happens when neither of them can take the pressure anymore. Kurt goes to him when he gets comments that take him straight back to his childhood, during exam when he knows that he's going to fail because he just can't get it the way everyone else does, and Scott came to him when he fights with Jean, his brother, or when the pressures of pretending just get to be too much.

It started out they just got together, Scott bringing alcohol, and they'd talk through their weeks, trying to get some of the stupid shit they had to go through off their chests but one night it'd gone a little farther than talking and that had felt so much better than just talking.

It'd officially banished their stress to the four corners of the world.

It'd been awkward at first, trying to categorize exactly what it was they were doing, and that provided a different kind of stress but by now, they knew each other, they could talk about anything, and so they did. They talked through it, both feeling awkward and a bit pressured but eventually, they rationalized the hell out of the situation.

They were both horny hormonal boys, both under extreme pressure, and both under the influence.

The real question was, would it happen again?

Blatant answer, yes. Repeatedly.

So whenever they got their asses kicked by the brotherhood, one or the other would go to the other's bedroom, and they'd kiss at first, then it would go farther, wandering hands, sweat and panting, slick skin and smoothed fur, lips and teeth and hands moving everywhere until they felt better.

And for a few glorious seconds, there is no pressure or stress, just heat and burning, sweat and saliva, blessed, blessed release.

It was after that was awkward, stress relief, that was how they passed it off but in the heat of the moment it always revealed more, revealed just how much they were to each other. It revealed just how impossibly dependant they were on each other. They didn't feel that pressure anymore, but it was getting to the point where they had to ask where it came from, was it really because of school or girls or being X-Men?

Or was it even more, was it because they needed each other, was that pressure, which they'd always contributed to stress, actually the start of something so much more?

Neither of them said anything. They didn't dare, because they had other things to worry about. School, and girls, and saving the goddamn world every week, and hadn't this started as a way to _relieve_ stress?

What would be the point in relieving their stress only to heap more on by complicating their situation?

No point, there was no point at all.

So when Kurt threw an arm over Scott after, burying his face in the pillow to sleep, it was because he still needed comforting, because he was still feeling the pressure and needed to get rid of it, and when Scott returned the embrace, running his hands through Kurt's hair and spooning up next to him, it was because he knew and because they were friends and they both knew each other so well.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt was warm and so comfortable and that there was so much unmentioned hanging in the air between them that they didn't want to let go, it was simply because they were such good friends, such good teammates.

It was because they were so close, because they knew each other so well, that the pressure of those unspoken things didn't crush them to death.

End.

Oh GOD it's so SHORT!!!!!! - Why did it end up so short?!

Ugh, never mind, I'm moving on…


End file.
